


Heat

by Hybrid_Leopard



Category: Thundercats (2011)
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hybrid_Leopard/pseuds/Hybrid_Leopard
Summary: What's a young male lion to do when he's in a heat and all he has is his step-brother?
Relationships: Lion-O/Tygra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around the time Thundercats (2011) came to Cartoon Network, and when Y!Gallery was still a thing. I figured it was about time to post it here. Hope you enjoy it, even though the Thundercats fandom really isn't in circulation anymore. Ugh.

As Tygra drew closer to his little brother he saw, much to his horror, a trail of clothes and armor along his path. He started to panic. Had his brother lost his mind? He was walking around naked in the middle of the night! He froze when an unexpected, but familiar scent caught his attention. Tygra remembered it from Thundera's street markets, when females would go into heat. Normally, he would try to avoid coming into contact with that type of situation, because a female in heat mostly wanted him for his cubs. This one in particular though, was alluring.   
  
There was a splash in the distance and Tygra hurried to gather the young lion's clothes under an arm before going in search of his little brother. It didn't take him long to find Lion-O; laying stretched out on the shore of a lake. The water lapped at the sand hungrily, as if desperately trying to drag the younger cat's body out into the black waters and devour him.  
  
For a moment, Tygra worried that his little brother had fainted, or possibly even drowned. But the movement of Lion-O's arms weakly pushing him along the shoreline filled Tygra with a surge of relief. He cautiously approached the younger male until he was standing a few meters away from him.  
  
"What is the matter with you, Lion-O? You're acting awfully strange." Tygra knelt and much to his dismay caught the same scent from before wafting from his brother's trembling form. He had easily ignored it earlier, since it had been faint, but now it was trying to suffocate him. Tygra brought a hand up to his nose and mouth, though it hardly did a thing to block out the smell.  
  
Lion-O looked up with glossy blue-green eyes and reached out with a shaking wet hand. The tips of his fingers barely brushed Tygra's knee, but it was enough to get his attention.  
  
"Help me, brother," Lion-O whined. "The water…it does nothing to soothe the burn." He never said that it hurt, which slightly disturbed the striped cat.  
  
Tygra flinched and dropped the heap of clothes he had been carrying. He wanted to help his little brother, but he didn't know of any other way than to…. _Whiskers_ , Tygra thought apprehensively, and hastily grabbed the hand gingerly pawing at his knee.   
  
"I'll…help you, Lion-O. But you mustn't share a word of this with the other cats, you understand?" Hell. With any luck, Tygra's little brother probably wouldn't remember a thing in the morning, and would only have minor aches and pains from their late night activities.  
  
A blush rose to Tygra's cheeks when he saw the admiring smile spread across the younger cat's face. It felt like his heart had lodged itself in his throat, and he couldn't breathe. He looked away quickly before standing and awkwardly removing his gear, each article hitting the sand with a soft thud.  
  
Lion-O maneuvered himself onto all fours as Tygra made his way around him. Big, gentle hands grazed the sides of his body, and then his rear. He purred, and pressed back into his brother's warm grip, enjoying the way his thumbs dipped into the crevice to spread his pert ass-cheeks. Lion-O let out a sharp gasp when he felt the other's rough tongue skim over his twitching pucker, and then released an enthusiastic moan.  
  
The aroma of Tygra's brother was overwhelming now, blinding him to his own needs. Wanting to be inside Lion-O suddenly seemed like the most important need in his life. Sure that his King was thoroughly wet, he started to slick his fingers, making them drip with saliva. Tygra leaned forward as he started to prep his little brother, nipping at the back of his neck and shoulders.  
  
Two fingers easily slid into the convulsing, velvety passage. They massaged the muscles, scissoring and twirling about to loosen them. A third digit was added to the equation, and Lion-O shuddered. He didn't think his entrance could stretch any further! It didn't occur to him that his brother was possibly even bigger than that. The young King was thoroughly taken aback when his sphincter was met with the blunt head of Tygra's shaft, which had been lubed while he was distracted by his wavering thoughts.  
  
Tygra could hardly wait for his brother to relax, and fully sheathed himself into the vice-like grip of the younger male's heat. He groaned and tightened his fingers around Lion-O's waist, forcing himself to be patient. Not even five seconds later, his brother shifted, allowing him to move finally.   
  
A low rumble resonated through Tygra's chest as he buried his nose in Lion-O's red mane, taking in the eager, wild scent. His thrusts started out slow but gradually worked into a hard, fast pace.  
  
Lion-O threw his head back, barely missing Tygra's forehead as he moaned and writhed. When a hand grasped his prick, he couldn't help the needy sounds that escaped his lips. They just kept coming, and Tygra seemed to love hearing them as he continued his ministrations on the young King's dick, pumping and squeezing it as hard as Lion-O could stand it.  
  
"M-More," Lion-O pleaded, weakly reaching for his brother's fist and helping Tygra to push himself closer to his release. He gasped when his brother struck his pleasure zone, and then did again. "Fuck, yes!" He exclaimed to the night sky. Lion-O didn't last much longer after that, spilling his seed all over Tygra's fingers and the wet sand beneath them.  
  
Tygra clenched his jaw as warm muscles tightened around his erection. But he forced his hips to keep moving, to keep thrusting until his own orgasm hit. His cock twitched and erupted with his sticky spunk into the other's passage, coating it heavily. Tygra let out a groan before wrapping his arms around Lion-O's waist and easing them both onto their sides, allowing the lake's cool water to wash away their sweat and seed.  
  
Tender kisses and nuzzles were exchanged between the two before Lion-O drifted off to sleep within Tygra's arms.  
  
Tygra waited a few minutes before carefully pulling away and carrying his little brother bridal style to a drier part of the beach. He dressed Lion-O, forgoing his heavy armor, and then dressed himself.   
  
It suddenly occurred to Tygra that dawn was approaching. The cool night air was getting warmer, and the birds were starting their morning routines, hunting for insects and worms to feed their chicks. He flinched when his brother grumbled awake and slowly shifted into a sitting position.  
  
Lion-O blinked and rubbed his eyes hazily. "What are we doing here, Tygra? This is pretty far from the campsite, isn't it?"  
  
As Tygra had predicted, his brother had forgotten their little…tryst.  
  
"You were sleep-walking," Tygra lied easily. "I followed you here to make sure you didn't hurt yourself." He approached Lion-O and playfully tapped him on the forehead with his knuckles. "Stupid little brother. Ready to go?" Tygra asked fondly.  
  
The young King nodded sullenly before climbing to his feet and cringing with a hiss. "My whole body hurts! Did I do something strenuous last night?"  
  
Tygra grunted before turning away with a faint blush. "You could say that." Not allowing the young king the leisure of asking another question, he demanded him to hurry. "Pick up your armor and let's go! I don't want the others to wake up and realize we're gone."  
  
Lion-O grudgingly grabbed his equipment and chased after his brother, making sure to stay close to him. "Hey, Tygra?" He watched the other's left ear flick back in his direction, indicating that he was listening. "Thanks." It was barely above a whisper, but he knew Tygra had definitely heard it by the way his posture loosened.  
  
"You're welcome." Tygra smiled warmly.  
  
The End


End file.
